


After Silicona

by purplecyphers



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers
Summary: Lister has to help Rimmer come back from his mechanoid mindset; pre-slash edition!
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	After Silicona

Cat was the first to break completely from the mind-altering mechanoid programming, likely because of his feline nature being fickle and standoffish compared to humans. That explained, for a species which innately would prefer to help one another, why Lister and Rimmer took more time, the latter the longest. Of course as the Cat and Lister came back to their senses, they took ample advantage of Rimmer, and he seemed none the wiser at first, but even after he noticed, he wasn't angry. Something about being useful made him feel content, and it was the tranquil expression on his face that got to the Scouser most.

"Why ain't ya mad?" He practically hollered at the hologram as he wretched the platter from his hands.

"What do I have to be angry about sir?" That response only made Lister feel guiltier than he already did. "I simply want to make you happy."

But seeing Rimmer like this didn't make him happy at all. That was when he realised he might be able to get the cranky old smeghead back if he just pushed him hard enough and anything regarding homosexuality always got the hologram foaming at the mouth with his usual repressed denials, so that could be exactly what buttons Lister needed to push.

“Rimmer?”

“Yes sir?”

“C’mere and give me a kiss.” The hologram stared at him a long moment before getting up and walking over, his lips ghosting over the Scouser’s cheek.

“No, I mean a kiss on me lips.” Hazel eyes grew large and it looked like he was going to resist, but then their lips were touching and it was electric. Lister couldn’t believe Rimmer hadn’t broken and was going to pull away when the kiss deepened. He felt a hand on his neck, soft pad of a thumb running along his jawline, and that was when he melted. When they finally broke apart, he waited for the reaction.

“I was hoping you would order me to do that,” Rimmer sighed and went in for another kiss, his arms wrapping around Lister.

“Ya ain’t mad?” Lister felt breathless and he was fighting the monster down below from ruining the moment.

“No, you gave me exactly what I was hoping for,” here he gave the man another chaste kiss, “but never thought I could have.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated if you enjoyed this; I had considered doing a smut scene but felt it wouldn't work so soon, but if there is a demand, I am willing to write more based on this.


End file.
